ROLEPLAY
by kRieZt
Summary: Side story dari So Close, Yet So Far. Ieyasu ingin menghibur tamu istimewanya dengan mendandani Masamune memakai kimono dan riasan di wajahnya. Tidak sekedar itu, ada permainan yang mereka lakukan supaya Motochika semakin terhibur. Motochika/Masamune, slight Ieyasu/Masamune. Mature content, 3some sex, hardcore, vulgar language, super duper OOC, typos, don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**ROLEPLAY**

Cast : Tokugawa Ieyasu, Date Masamune, Chosokabe Motochika

Rating : M/R25

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : all characters belong to CAPCOM

Warning : cerita ini mengandung konten 3some sex yang lumayan intense, harem!Masamune, crossdress, hardcore, bahasa yang lumayan vulgar, jadi saya kasih rating seperti yang tertera di atas. Super duper OOC, typos, don't like don't read! Positively don't read if you are not into this kind of smut story!

* * *

Malam yang berbintang di langit Istana Sunpu…

Jamuan makan malam itu merupakan yang paling meriah di banding sebelumnya. Tokugawa Ieyasu bersuka cita setelah dia berbaikkan lagi dengan sahabatnya, Chosokabe Motochika. Kesalahpahaman di antara keduanya menyebabkan mereka bersitegang. Harga diri Bajak Laut itu pun terkoyak karena dia sudah terlanjur dibutakan oleh rasa benci dan amarahnya kepada Ieyasu. Berkat bantuan Date Masamune, masalah di antara mereka pun berakhir dengan damai. Ieyasu menyuruh Motochika untuk tinggal di Sunpu satu malam lagi supaya hatinya lebih tenang sebelum nanti kembali ke Osaka.

Selesai makan malam, Motochika dan Maeda Keiji dipersilakan kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Ieyasu pun juga akan kembali ke kamarnya. Ketika pemimpin pasukan timur itu berjalan di koridor menuju ke kamarnya, dia dihampiri oleh Masamune, "Ieyasu, aku boleh minta tolong padamu?"

"Oh, tentu saja, Dokuganryu! Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Tidak di sini, aku harus membicarakannya di kamarmu."

"Baiklah, mari ikut aku."

-000-

Di kamar Ieyasu…

"Menengadah sedikit, Dokuganryu," kata Jenderal Mikawa itu ketika sedang merias wajah Masamune. Dia memegang kuas tipis bergagang panjang untuk mewarnai merah jambu bibir Naga Bermata Satu itu. Tidak terlalu pekat warnanya, yang penting garis bibirnya terbentuk dengan indah.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Aku sungguh tidak percaya. Kau bisa terlihat sangat cantik," pujinya sambil mengangkat cermin genggam ke wajah Masamune.

"Dari mana kau belajar _makeup_ seperti ini, Ieyasu?" tanya Masamune sambil memperhatikan hasilnya.

"Jangan salah sangka dulu ya, Dokuganryu," jawab laki-laki berambut hitam itu terkekeh sambil merapikan kotak alat riasnya. "Waktu aku tergabung dengan pasukan Oda, aku pernah diajak pentas Kabuki dan Noh Mai oleh salah satu jenderal terdekat Nobunaga-kou. Namanya Imagawa Yoshimoto. Setiap kali Owari mengadakan festival tahunan, aku pasti mendapat tugas untuk menjadi penari di pementasan itu. Dari sana, aku diajarkan Yoshimoto-kou mengenakan berbagai macam kostum dan tata rias."

"Hmm…andai aku sudah kenal kau saat itu…" gumam Masamune, masih memperhatikan dirinya di depan cermin.

"Berhubung kau berdandan seperti ini bukan untuk pentas, aku tidak menebalkan riasannya."

"Dan kimono ini salah satu koleksimu saat masih di Owari, Ieyasu?"

Ieyasu mengangguk dan menjawab, "Ya, itu hadiah dari Yoshimoto-kou. Juga satu set peralatan rias ini."

Masamune mengenakan setelan kimono berwarna kuning dengan motif dedaunan berwarna hitam. Bukan kimono pria, melainkan kimono untuk wanita. Rambut sebahunya juga digelung dan diberi hiasan bunga warna merah jambu. Yang tidak berubah darinya hanya penutup matanya. Dia khawatir jika dibuka, malah akan menambah buruk penampilannya.

"Jelaskan padaku sekali lagi, Dokuganryu," kata Ieyasu kemudian setelah meletakkan alat rias di lemarinya. "Mengapa kau ingin tampil seperti ini di depan Motochika?"

Naga Bermata Satu itu menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin tampil beda di depannya. Kau bukan satu-satunya tuan rumah di istana ini, Ieyasu. Aku pun ingin melayani para tamu dengan baik. Karena kau sudah menghabiskan waktu cukup banyak dengan mereka, sekarang giliranku. Namun seperti yang kubilang, aku hanya akan melayani Iblis Penguasa Lautan itu saja. Aku serahkan Si Pengembara itu padamu."

"Jangan khawatir, aku yang akan menangani Keiji. Paling dia sudah tidur sekarang. Saat makan malam tadi, dia minum cukup banyak. Sekalian nanti aku antar kau ke kamar Motochika, aku akan memeriksa kamar Keiji."

Ieyasu lalu membantu Masamune berdiri. Sebelum keluar, dia memastikan kimono yang dipakai Masamune sudah rapi. Demikian pula riasan wajah dan rambutnya. Dia tersenyum melihat tampilan daimyo Oshuu ini berbeda 180 derajat. Dia memuji kecantikan Masamune yang sudah dipoles ini dalam hatinya. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, semuanya terlihat sempurna. Tidak disangka daimyo Oshuu yang sangat ganas di medan perang bisa berubah layaknya bidadari di khayangan.

"Mengapa harus Motochika, Dokuganryu?" tanya Ieyasu kemudian sambil memainkan rantai kecil di hiasan rambut Masamune.

"Oh, mengapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu, Ieyasu?" Masamune balik bertanya sambil menahan tawanya. " _Jealous_?"

Kini Ieyasu yang menahan tawa dan berkata, "Kalau ternyata aku benar-benar cemburu?"

"Kepada siapa kau cemburu, hah?"

"Aku pikir hanya aku yang punya hubungan dekat dengan Motochika. Tak kusangka dia lebih dulu mengikat hubungan denganmu, Dokuganryu. Bukan sekedar bersahabat, tetapi ada cinta yang tumbuh di antara kalian."

Masamune lantas tersipu mendengar kata-kata Ieyasu barusan. Dia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain dan berkata, "Diamlah. Kau malah membuatku bertambah gugup bertemu dengannya nanti."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan berpenampilan seperti ini, hm?"

Laki-laki berkimono itu lalu maju selangkah mendekati Ieyasu. Dia meletakkan tangannya di dada bidang Ieyasu dan menjawab, " _A roleplay_. Menarik, bukan? Aku butuh bantuanmu melengkapi peranku malam ini, Taisho."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Dokuganryu?"

"Jadilah tuanku, beri aku perintah untuk melayani Motochika."

Ieyasu menyeringai. Dia lalu meraih tangan Masamune dan digenggam erat. Dia masih tidak berhenti memuji betapa menariknya laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Dia terbakar api cemburu mengetahui hanya Motochika yang akan menikmati penampilannya. Dia berkata, "Aku beruntung menjadi orang pertama yang melihatmu seperti ini, sebelum kemudian kau bertemu dengan Motochika. Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam yang bisa merusak penampilanmu, Dokuganryu."

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah khawatir. Jadi, apa perintahmu, _My Lord_?"

Merasa sudah mendapat peran yang sesuai untuknya, Ieyasu tidak ragu memegang dagu Masamune dan mengangkatnya. Dia berkata, "Temui Motochika, dan layani dia sepenuh hatimu…"

Permainan peran pun dimulai…

Keluar dari kamar, Ieyasu berjalan sambil memegang tangan Masamune layaknya sedang mengajak seorang putri cantik berjalan di koridor kamar. Mereka tidak takut ketika harus melewati beberapa orang penjaga istana di bangsal tamu. Mungkin di mata para penjaga itu, Ieyasu memang sedang membawa seorang wanita untuk menghibur tamu-tamunya. Beruntung sebelum keluar dari kamar, Ieyasu memasang cadar tipis berwarna hitam menutupi separuh wajah Masamune. Khawatir ada orang yang mengenalinya meski sudah didandani sedemikian rupa.

Yang pertama dikunjungi adalah kamar Keiji. Ieyasu membuka pelan pintunya dan mengintip ke dalam. Didapatinya Pengembara dari Kaga itu tertidur pulas. Dia terdengar mengingau kata-kata yang tidak jelas dalam tidurnya. Ieyasu menghela nafas lega dan menutup pintunya. Dia berkata kepada Masamune, "Sepertinya dia memang terlalu banyak minum. Semoga arak-arakku bisa membuatnya tidur pulas sampai pagi. Nah, sekarang kita langsung ke kamar Motochika."

Kamar Motochika terletak hanya beberapa meter dari kamar Keiji. Sebelum Ieyasu mengetuk pintunya, dia berkata lagi, "Kau harus bersimpuh sebelum bertemu dengan tamuku. Ketika aku menyuruhmu masuk, beri hormat padanya. Kau mengerti?"

Masamune hanya mengangguk dan menurut apa yang diperintahkan oleh Ieyasu. Dia duduk bersimpuh dan menunggu perintah dari tuannya. Ieyasu mengetuk pintu, "Motochika, kau masih bangun?"

"Ya, masuklah, Ieyasu!" terdengar jawaban dari dalam. Ieyasu memberi isyarat kepada Masamune untuk tetap diam di tempatnya selagi dia masuk menemui Motochika. Jenderal Mikawa itu lalu duduk berhadapan dengan tamunya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah pulas tertidur setelah menegak habis beberapa botol arak," kata Ieyasu. "Aku dari kamar Keiji. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur tidur pulas, bahkan dia tidak tahu kalau aku berkunjung ke kamarnya barusan."

Motochika tertawa dan berkata, "Aku tidak selemah Keiji, Ieyasu. Arak yang kalian punya ternyata kuat juga. Keiji kan suka sekali minum. Ternyata 3 botol arak yang kau berikan bisa langsung membuatnya pulas, hahahaha…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak ingin buru-buru tidur kan? Sebagai tuan rumah, aku ingin memberikan pelayanan tambahan untukmu, Motochika."

"Hoo…pelayanan tambahan apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?"

Ieyasu menoleh ke pintu kamar dan berkata, "Masuklah."

Pintu kamar Motochika bergeser terbuka, Masamune membungkuk rendah memberi hormat kepada Motochika. Bajak Laut itu terkejut bukan main ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya. Meski separuh wajahnya ditutup oleh cadar tipis, Motochika langsung mengetahui kalau sosok berkimono kuning ini adalah Naga Bermata Satu itu. Mulutnya menganga dan nyaris tidak mengeluarkan suara ketika dia melihat Masamune beringsut maju ke dekat Ieyasu.

"Do—Dokuganryu?" ucapnya terdengar tidak yakin. "Benarkah ini…?"

Ieyasu kemudian berkata, "Ini hasil karyaku, Motochika. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hasil karyamu, Ieyasu? Tunggu sebentar, aku masih tidak mengerti. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Oh, dia yang mengusulkannya padaku," Ieyasu mengulurkan tangan dan diraih oleh Masamune. Dia menyuruhnya untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya. "Maukah kau memberi salam kepada tamu istimewaku, Dokuganryu?"

Masamune perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan membiarkan mata kelabunya bertemu dengan mata biru Motochika. Dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Selamat malam, Saikai no Oni."

"Oh, se—selamat malam…" balas Motochika gugup.

Melihat Motochika salah tingkah, Masamune menyeringai dan berkata, "Mengapa kau gugup? Ini aku, Motochika. Tampilanku memang sangat lain dari biasanya. Ieyasu membantuku memakaikan semua ini termasuk riasan di wajahku. _How is it_?"

Belum sempat pria bermata satu itu menjawab, Ieyasu lebih dulu berbicara, "Seperti yang kubilang di awal, bahwa aku ingin memberikanmu layanan tambahan sebelum kau bertolak ke Osaka. Dokuganryu hadir di sini untuk menemanimu melewati malam panjang. Dia bilang ingin tampil beda, maka itu aku memberikan sedikit bantuan."

"Kau tidak hanya sekedar memberikan bantuan, Sialan! Kau benar-benar mengubah sosoknya menjadi orang lain!" protes Motochika.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak suka dengan tampilan Dokuganryu seperti ini?" Ieyasu sengaja memancing Motochika supaya tambah tertarik dengan Masamune. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan membuka cadar di wajahnya. Setelahnya, dia menyentuh dagu laki-laki itu dengan satu jarinya dan disuruh menoleh kepadanya. "Padahal aku sudah mendandaninya demikian elok. Jika kau tidak tertarik, aku terpaksa harus menyuruhnya kembali ke kamarnya. Atau, kau tidak masalah kan jika aku yang menikmatinya?"

"Ja—jangan sentuh dia, Ieyasu!"

"Aku tuannya, Motochika. Aku berhak melakukan apa pun padanya. Iya kan, Dokuganryu? Kau akan menuruti kata-kataku kan?"

Masamune mengangguk dan menjawab, "Aku menunggu perintahmu, _My Lord_ …"

Merasa terbakar api cemburu, Motochika tidak tinggal diam dan langsung menarik Masamune untuk duduk di dekatnya. Satu tangan kekarnya mendekap badan laki-laki berkimono itu dengan erat. Dia berkata, "Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya, Ieyasu. Dia milikku."

Ieyasu tertawa dan berkata, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia terlihat sangat manis. Aku tidak tahan ingin menyentuhnya juga. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur menyuruhnya melayanimu. Jadi aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun padanya."

"Aku serius, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya, Ieyasu!" potong Motochika. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kalian rencanakan. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti peran apa yang sedang kalian mainkan. Kau bilang dia hanya akan menurutimu, Ieyasu? Dia bukan budakmu!"

"Oh, saat ini dia akan menjadi budakku. Kami sedang bermain peran, Motochika. Aku menjadi tuannya, dan dia akan menuruti apa pun yang kuperintahkan padanya. Aku sedang kedatangan tamu istimewa. Sebagai tuan rumah, aku ingin memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuk tamuku."

Motochika menarik wajah Masamune dan menyuruhnya menatapnya. Dia bertanya, "Apa benar seperti itu, Dokuganryu? Kau ingin menjadikan dia sebagai tuanmu? Kau rela diperlakukan macam ini hanya untuk menyenangkan hatinya?"

"Ini hanya sebuah permainan yang menarik, Saikai no Oni," jawab Masamune sambil menyeringai. "Aku janji akan membuatmu terhibur malam ini. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk mengusir rasa lelah dan gelisahmu. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi haruskah seperti ini tampilanmu, Sayang? Uuukh…aku bahkan bukan orang pertama yang melihatmu. Sungguh tidak adil! Kenapa harus Ieyasu yang harus melihatmu pertama kali?"

Masamune mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Motochika dan berkata, "Karena dia adalah _tuanku_ …"

Motochika merasa darahnya naik semua ke kepalanya ketika melihat wajah Masamune demikian dekat kepadanya. Tata rias wajahnya terlihat jelas, meski tidak setebal yang biasa dipakai wanita penghibur. Garis-garis wajahnya terlihat tegas, terutama di bagian mata. Kemudian bibirnya juga diberi warna merah jambu. Keinginannya untuk mencium sangatlah besar. Namun dia sadar sepenuhnya kalau Ieyasu sedang memperhatikan mereka. Yang dilakukannya kemudian adalah mencium keningnya dan mendekap kepala Masamune erat.

"Ieyasu, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sekarang?" katanya kemudian.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Dokuganryu sendirian di sini bersamamu. Aku perlu melihat apa yang dia lakukan. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padanya," jawab Ieyasu, walau sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mengganggu keintiman 2 sahabatnya ini.

Bajak Laut itu mendengus tertawa dan berkata, "Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak akan merusak barang berharga macam apa pun, termasuk Dokuganryu yang sudah kau ubah menjadi sangat elok seperti ini."

"Kau janji akan menjaganya baik-baik? Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika dia kembali tidak dalam keadaan utuh."

"Tenang saja, Ieyasu. Setelah aku puas memakainya, aku akan mengembalikannya padamu dalam keadaan utuh. Layanan tambahan yang sangat menarik, terima kasih banyak."

Sebelum pergi, Ieyasu bertanya sekali lagi kepada Masamune, "Kau sungguh tidak ingin kudampingi, Dokuganryu?"

Masamune mengangguk dan menjawab, "Aku akan baik-baik saja, _My Lord_. Kau boleh tinggalkan aku dan beristirahatlah."

"Apa aku perlu menjemputmu kemari kalau sudah selesai?"

"Biar nanti Motochika yang akan mengantarku kembali kepadamu…"

Setelah yakin semuanya baik-baik saja, Ieyasu beranjak dari kamar Motochika dan kembali ke kamarnya. Perannya sudah selesai sampai di sini untuk sementara. Kini tinggal Motochika dan Masamune yang akan meneruskan permainan ini.

Bagaimana mereka akan mengawalinya? Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Masamune dalam tampilannya saat ini untuk menghibur Motochika?

-to be continue-

* * *

Chapter 2 coming up next!


	2. Chapter 2

Suasana di kamar Chosokabe Motochika mulai hening, sedikit terselingi dengan rasa tegang di antara dia dan Date Masamune. Lampu minyak menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di sini. Keduanya kini duduk berhadapan. Motochika bisa melihat jelas bagaimana tampilan daimyo Oshuu yang tengah duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya. Laki-laki berambut cokelat gelap itu benar-benar mengenakan kimono wanita berwarna kuning dengan motif dedaunan berwarna hitam. Rambut cokelatnya digelung dan diberi hiasan bunga. Yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah riasan di wajahnya yang membuatnya semakin bercahaya. Dia tidak lagi ingin memikirkan bagaimana Tokugawa Ieyasu mengubahnya menjadi demikian eloknya.

"Dokuganryu…" ucapnya kemudian memecah keheningan. "Kau…err…"

"Ada apa, Motochika?" tanya Masamune.

"Uuukh…kau itu…penuh kejutan…" jawab Motochika gugup. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan meminta bantuan Ieyasu untuk tampil seperti ini. Secara tidak langsung, kau sudah memberitahunya kalau kita punya hubungan istimewa."

"Tidak usah diberitahu pun dia sudah mengetahuinya. Kalian juga punya hubungan persahabatan yang sangat kental kan? Dia dengan mudah mengetahuinya karena dia adalah sahabatmu."

"Bagaimana mungkin dia mengetahuinya? Seharusnya tadi kutanya dulu sebelum—"

"Hey, kau pikir malam ini tidak cepat berlalu, hah? Akan butuh waktu lama untuk Ieyasu menjelaskannya padamu! Sekarang bukan waktunya menjelaskan dari mana semua ini berawal. Aku harus meneruskan _roleplay_ ini atau aku tidak akan punya kesempatan lain lagi."

Motochika menghela nafas dan memilih untuk tidak berdebat lagi. Tampilan Masamune terus terang sudah mampu mengalihkan dunianya. Dia tidak akan mampu memikirkan hal yang lain karena apa yang ada di depannya jauh lebih menggodanya. Ieyasu sudah memasrahkan Masamune kepadanya, jadi sekarang tinggal terserah dia mau melakukan apa padanya.

"Saikai no Oni, buka bajumu dan berbaringlah di tempat tidurmu," kata Masamune tiba-tiba mengejutkannya.

"Ka—kau mau apa, Dokuganryu? Bisakah kita melakukan pemanasan sebelum—"

" _Oh, come on_! Jangan salah tangkap dulu lah! Aku ingin memijat badanmu. Lihat, aku bawa minyak zaitun yang kupinjam dari Ieyasu," potong Masamune sebelum Motochika protes lagi. Dia mengeluarkan botol kaca berisi minyak zaitun yang dia simpan di balik obi kimononya. Dia lalu beringsut mendekati Motochika dan berhenti tepat di depan lututnya. Satu tangannya bertumpu di pahanya dan dia berkata, " _This is my extra service_. Sekarang, buka bajumu dan berbaringlah…"

Motochika rasanya tidak punya kuasa untuk melawan. Dia akhirnya menurut untuk membuka yukatanya dan berbaring di tempat tidur. "Fundoshiku juga?" tanya dia sedikit tersipu. Masamune hanya mengangguk, dan Motochika pun melepas fundoshinya. Tidak hanya dia yang tersipu, wajah Masamune ikut merona melihat dia membuka fundoshinya. Segera setelah laki-laki itu berbaring telungkup, dia menutupi pinggulnya dengan selembar kain. Hanya badan dan kakinya saja yang terlihat.

"Kuperingatkan padamu, Dokuganryu. Otot-ototku ini sangat besar, kau perlu tenaga cukup kuat jika ingin memijatku," jelas Motochika.

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin memberikan pijatan terbaik untukmu, Saikai no Oni. Jika aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu, aku akan mengecewakan _tuanku_ ," jawab Masamune sambil melipat lengan kimononya supaya tidak mengganggunya saat harus bekerja nanti.

Yang dilakukan Masamune pertama kali adalah membelai punggung pria berambut perak itu dari leher sampai ke batas pinggang. Dirasakan otot-ototnya berjengit di telapak tangannya karena sentuhan itu. Kemudian dia menuang minyak zaitun ke telapak tangannya dan dibalur ke punggung kekar itu. Setelah merata, dia mulai memijat bagian pundak dan leher. Benar kata Motochika, otot-ototnya sangat besar. Dia harus menggunakan tenaga yang besar pula supaya pijatannya terasa menembus sampai ke urat-uratnya.

"Hmm…nikmat sekali pijatanmu, Dokuganryu…" gumam Motochika menikmati setiap gerak telapak tangan Masamune di pundak dan lehernya.

"Ini baru permulaan. Aku senang kau menikmatinya," jawab Masamune kemudian meneruskan pijatannya ke bagian punggung. Kali ini dia menggunakan 2 kepalan tangan untuk mengurut dari garis pinggang ke bagian leher.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang mendorongmu melakukan ini, Masamune?"

"Dari persepsiku, atau dari persepsi Ieyasu?"

"Hey, aku tidak bertanya soal Ieyasu. Aku bertanya soal kau. Mengerti?"

Masamune mendengus tertawa dan tidak ingin menjawab dulu selagi dia meneruskan pijatannya yang sekarang diarahkan ke lengan kekar Motochika. Dalam hati, dia memuji betapa sempurna otot-otot Iblis Penguasa Lautan yang sedang dipijatnya ini. Dia sebagai laki-laki, mengaku iri padanya. Keduanya sama-sama petarung hebat, tetapi fisik mereka menjadi perbedaan yang sangat mencolok.

"Aku ingin membuatmu merasa nyaman selagi berada di sini, Saikai no Oni…" jawab Masamune kemudian. "Di hari pertama kau datang ke Sunpu, aku merasa kau sedang membangun dinding tebal dan tinggi sehingga aku tidak bisa menjangkaumu dengan tanganku. Sekalinya aku bisa menjangkaumu, kau menjauh dariku."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Maka itu aku minta maaf, Dokuganryu," kata Motochika menanggapinya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, aku tahu. Kau perlu ruang dan waktu sendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Ieyasu. Aku senang semuanya berakhir dengan baik, tanpa ada pihak yang dirugikan."

"Ini juga berkat bantuanmu. Jika kau tidak membantu kami, mungkin kami akan saling memunggungi sampai sekarang."

"Untuk kau tahu, aku tidak melakukan ini untuk kalian. Aku melakukan ini untuk diriku sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu, Masamune?"

Masamune menuang minyak zaitun untuk melicinkan telapak tangannya sekali lagi. Dia mengulang pijatannya di bagian pundak dan punggung beberapa kali karena otot-otot di sana terasa kaku. Motochika selalu memanggul jangkar besarnya di sana, maka daerah ini harus dipijat lebih banyak. Dia melakukannya sambil meneruskan kata-katanya, "Aku ingin masalahmu cepat selesai. Dengan begitu, kau akan memberikan perhatianmu padaku."

Daimyo Oshuu itu tidak tahu kalau Motochika sekarang sedang tersenyum lebar menanggapi kata-katanya barusan. Kepalanya telungkup beralaskan kedua tangannya yang dilipat. Dia merasa lega. Setelah urusannya dengan Ieyasu sudah selesai, dia telah merobohkan dinding pemisahnya dengan Masamune. Mereka nyaris tidak berbicara banyak ketika dia sedang dilanda masalah besar. Naga Bermata Satu itu berusaha memberikan perhatian padanya. Namun suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik, sehingga dia memilih untuk menjauh dulu.

Malam ini, mereka seperti ini mengukuhkan kembali hubungan mereka yang sempat berjarak. Yang tidak disangka oleh Motochika adalah cara yang digunakan Masamune ini terlalu gila. Sampai harus melibatkan Ieyasu sebagai perantara mereka. Walau katanya hanya sebuah permainan, tapi ini terlihat serius di matanya.

"Aku buka sebentar kainnya, karena aku harus memijat pinggul dan pahamu," kata Masamune kemudian membuka kain penutup pinggul Motochika. Dia menuang minyak zaitun ke telapak tangan dan mulai memijat.

"Mmh…di situ, Masamune. Coba lebih kuat lagi," kata Motochika, merasakan pijatan Masamune kurang kuat di sekitar pahanya. Benar, karena ototnya besar, jadi Masamune harus memijatnya lebih kuat lagi. Dia bahkan harus menegakkan badannya supaya bisa mendapat tenaga lebih besar. Dari situ, dia kemudian turun ke betis dan sampai ke pergelangan kaki. Sekali lagi Masamune menggunakan kepalan tangannya untuk mengurut naik dari telapak kaki, ke betis, ke paha sampai ke garis pinggulnya, lalu turun kembali ke pergelangan kaki.

"Dari mana kau belajar memijat seperti ini, Masamune?" tanya Motochika.

"Aku tidak belajar, tapi aku sering dipijat oleh Kojuuro untuk menjaga kebugaran badanku," jawab Masamune sambil menekan-nekan tumit dan telapak kaki Motochika. "Apa aku cukup kuat melakukannya, Saikai no Oni?"

"Aku sangat menikmatinya. Aku bisa tidur nyenyak setelah kau pijat seperti ini. Mmh, nikmatnya pijatanmu di betisku. Sekali lagi, Dokuganryu."

"Hai'…" sesuai permintaan Motochika, Masamune mengulang pijatan di betisnya. Dia mendengar Motochika mendesis dan bergumam merasakan kenikmatannya. Jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat ketika suara pria itu menggema di kepalanya. Sebisa mungkin dia tetap tenang, jangan sampai Motochika tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang ini.

Minyak zaitunnya dituang lagi ke telapak tangannya, dan kali ini lebih banyak. Dia akan mengurut dari ujung kaki sampai ke leher dengan sekali dorongan kuat. Dia berpindah posisi ke bawah kaki. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, dia mulai mendorong tangannya dari pergelangan kaki Motochika. Naik ke betis, ke paha, dan turun sekali lagi ke betis untuk mengulang gerakannya. Setelah itu, dia naik ke pinggul dan menambah tenaganya ketika harus memijat area punggung dan pundaknya. Motochika sekali lagi mendesis dan bergumam, "Oh…enak sekali, Masamune. Lebih kuat lagi…"

Masamune kini duduk di atas pinggul Motochika, mengerahkan tenaganya untuk memijat punggung kekar Bajak Laut itu. Dia sendiri mulai tidak tenang sebenarnya. Merasakan kulit gelap Motochika bersentuhan langsung dengan telapak tangannya memberikan sensasi kenikmatan tersendiri untuknya.

"Saatnya berbalik, aku akan memijat bagian depan badanmu," katanya kemudian bangkit dari pinggul Motochika.

Melihat pria berkulit gelap itu membalik badan dan berbaring telentang, jantung Masamune kembali berdegup kencang dan kali ini wajahnya merona. Dia tidak berhenti memuji betapa indahnya badan Motochika. Mata kelabunya bahkan sempat menatap sejenak 'milik' Motochika yang membesar. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Namun dia tidak ingin mencuri awalan. Dia akan tetap berada pada _naskah_ permainannya.

"Dokuganryu?" suara Motochika lalu membuyarkan lamunan sesaatnya. Dia lantas mengambil botol minyak zaitun dan menuangnya ke tangannya. "Hey, Dokuganryu. Naiklah ke sini," perintah Motochika kemudian sambil menunjuk ke perutnya. Tanpa melawan, Masamune pun menurutinya. Dia duduk membelah kakinya ke sisi pinggang Motochika dan mulai memijat. Di mulai dari pundak dan dadanya, kemudian turun ke bagian perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Masamune berusaha menjaga baik-baik nafasnya supaya tidak terdengar memburu.

Mungkin lebih baik dia tidak bersuara…

Dia harus konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya sekarang…

Selesai memijat badan, dia mengangkat satu tangan Motochika dan mengurut dari pergelangan hingga ke lengannya. Kemudian ditarik kembali ke pergelangannya. Dia melakukan hal yang sama di tangan satunya. Telapak tangannya dan jari-jarinya juga dipijat. Di tangan terakhir, dia melakukan hal yang mengejutkan Motochika. Jari-jari pria itu dicium dan dijilatnya, sambil mengarahkan pandangan tajam ke mata biru pria itu.

"Sudah tidak sabar ya?" goda Motochika kemudian membelai garis dagu Masamune.

" _I tried_ …" gumam Masamune masih terus menjilat jari dan telapak tangan Motochika.

Satu hisapan panjang mengakhiri urusan Masamune di jari-jari tangannya. Dia lalu berbalik dan memunggungi Motochika karena dia akan memijat kakinya. Saat dia memijat, dia merasakan 'milik' Motochika berdenyut menegang. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak menghiraukannya, khawatir ini malah mengacaukan konsentrasinya. Tidak disangka pijatannya malah bisa membuat pria itu terangsang.

"Dokuganryu, tetap pada tempatmu…" tiba-tiba Motochika menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah kimono Masamune. Dia menyentuh pinggul Masamune dan menyebabkan laki-laki itu berjengit terkejut sampai harus menghentikan pijatannya. Saking terkejutnya, dia sampai bertumpu di kedua paha Motochika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sentaknya.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu berhenti. Lanjutkan pijatanmu."

"Tapi—ah!" Masamune semakin tidak tenang ketika 2 jari Motochika masuk ke belahan bokongnya, dan didorong masuk ke lubangnya. Bagaimana dia akan meneruskan pekerjaannya jika Motochika melakukan ini padanya? "Hentikan…keluarkan…" katanya memohon.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan tugasmu kan? Jangan buat _tuanmu_ kecewa, Dokuganryu. Kau harus memuaskan aku malam ini."

Tidak ada pilihan kecuali menurutinya. Masamune sebisa mungkin meneruskan pijatan di kaki Motochika. Dia menggunakan kepalan tangannya untuk didorong dari paha sampai ke pergelangan kaki, lalu kembali naik ke pahanya. Seiring dengan itu, Motochika mendorong semakin dalam jarinya ke 'bagian belakang'nya. Hal ini menyebabkan pijatannya tidak sekuat yang sebelumnya.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kekuatanmu menghilang, Dokuganryu?" tanya Motochika. "Kakiku sedang sangat pegal. Jika kau tidak memijatnya dengan kuat, pegalnya tidak hilang."

"Ngh…maka itu hentikan…" balas Masamune gelisah.

"Ayolah, Sayang. Sedikit lagi selesai kan?"

Masamune menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba melawan kegelisahan yang melandanya. Dia menuang minyak zaitun ke telapak tangannya dan kembali mengurut kaki Motochika. Jika dia tidak sedang dalam perannya sekarang, dia bisa saja memuntir salah satu kaki pria ini demi menyuruhnya berhenti menggodanya.

"Oh tidak! Di sana! Motochika, di sana…nngh!" tiba-tiba dia terlonjak kaget ketika jari Motochika menekan titik paling peka di dalam sana. Gerak jarinya semakin membuatnya gelisah, desahan pelan terselip keluar dari mulutnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, hasrat dalam tubuhnya mulai membakarnya.

Pemandangan di depan mata pria berambut perak itu semakin memancing hasratnya. Pijatan yang diberikan Masamune malah membuatnya terangsang dan dia tidak sabar ingin segera menikmati tubuh laki-laki berbalut kimono ini. Dia lalu bangkit dan duduk mendekap Masamune dari belakang. Dagunya ditarik dan bibirnya dicium. Akhirnya dia bisa mencium bibir merah jambu laki-laki ini penuh nafsu. Lidah mereka bertemu dan suara decaknya terdengar jelas. Selesai mencium bibirnya, dia menjilat telinganya hingga Masamune tidak lagi menahan suaranya.

"Hentikan…nngh…Motochika…"

Motochika menyeringai dan berkata, "Kau benar-benar menggoda, Dokuganryu. Dari mana kau mendapatkan ide gila macam ini untuk menggodaku, hm? Benarkah kau yang meminta bantuan Ieyasu untuk bisa tampil seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak bohong…" Masamune menarik dekat wajah pria itu dan meneruskan, "Aku memang ingin memberikan _extra service_ kepadamu dengan cara ini."

"Bagaimana tanggapan Ieyasu mendengar ide gilamu ini?"

"Dia sama terkejutnya denganmu. Tapi toh dia setuju untuk membantuku melakukannya. Dia malah senang, kau bisa lihat bagaimana dia mencoba memancingmu kan?"

"Sialan, kalian ini…" Motochika mencium lagi bibir Masamune dan kali ini lebih bernafsu. Sambil terus berciuman, dia mendorong pelan tubuh Naga Bermata Satu itu berbaring ke lantai.

"Ngh…sebentar, Motochika…" Masamune lalu menarik diri dari ciumannya. Dia memegang kedua pundak Motochika dan berkata, "Aku tidak ingin merusak kimononya."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau membukanya, Masamune. Aku ingin terus melihatmu dengan tampilan seperti ini."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. _Tuanku_ bisa marah jika kimononya rusak. Bisa-bisa, setelah ini dia akan menghukumku."

"Kau takut akan merusak kimononya atau takut pada _tuanmu_ , hah?"

"Jangan memberiku pilihan sulit…"

Motochika mencium kening Masamune dan berkata, "Baiklah, lepas dulu kimononya sebelum kita melanjutkannya."

"…Hai'…"

Demi memberi ruang untuk Masamune melepas kimononya, Motochika mengangkat badannya sedikit menjauh darinya. Pemandangan di bawahnya ini sukses mengacaukan pikirannya. Rona merah di pipi Masamune semakin jelas, sedikit tersamarkan dengan tata rias di wajahnya. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa laki-laki yang dipujinya di medan perang ini bisa tampil demikian elok dan manis. Melihatnya sedang membuka lapis demi lapis kimononya, dia semakin terlihat menggoda.

Kini tubuh Masamune terbuka seutuhnya. Tidak ada lagi lembaran benang setipis apa pun yang menutupinya. Motochika membelai wajahnya, kemudian memainkan jarinya di garis dagu sampai ke lehernya. Dia lalu merendahkan wajahnya dan berkata, "Kau benar-benar indah, Masamune. Aku sangat beruntung bisa melihatmu seperti ini."

"Motochika…" ucap Masamune lirih.

"Aku tidak akan membagi keindahan ini dengan siapa pun. Kau seutuhnya milikku…"

BRAK!

Mendadak apa yang sedang mereka lakukan harus terhenti ketika pintu kamar terbuka dan…

"Jadi, kau tidak akan rela berbagi keindahannya? Meski itu denganku, Motochika?"

-to be continue-

* * *

Chapter 3 coming up next!


	3. Chapter 3

"Jadi, kau tidak akan rela berbagi keindahannya? Meski itu denganku, Motochika?"

Tokugawa Ieyasu tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Chosokabe Motochika tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu. Aktifitas yang sedang berlangsung di dalam kamar mendadak berhenti. Motochika duduk tegak menatap galak Ieyasu, sedangkan Date Masamune hanya mampu berbaring lemah di antara kedua kaki Motochika. Dia mendekap erat tubuhnya sendiri karena malu, satu lapisan kimononya ditarik dan dipakai untuk menutup sebagian tubuhnya. Dia seperti ingin menghilang saja dari muka bumi karena tidak hanya Motochika yang melihatnya telanjang, tetapi kini ada Ieyasu yang juga melihatnya.

"Mau apa kau, Ieyasu?" tanya Motochika dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin memeriksa…" Ieyasu lalu berjalan menghampiri keduanya. Dia berlutut satu kaki dan mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Masamune. "Apa yang kau lakukan kepada _boneka_ kesayanganku, Motochika? Kau tidak bermaksud ingin merusaknya kan?"

"Aku sedang _bermain_ dengannya. Jadi sebaiknya kau tinggalkan kami, Ieyasu."

"Aku khawatir sebenarnya. Karena ini pertama kalinya dia kuajak keluar. Dia tidak pernah diajak _bermain_ oleh siapa pun. Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja."

Ketika Ieyasu mengulurkan tangan kepada Masamune, laki-laki itu langsung meraihnya. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya, Motochika sampai harus menyingkir darinya supaya dia bisa bergerak bebas. Dia beringsut mendekati Ieyasu dan mengizinkan _tuannya_ itu mendekapnya. "Apakah tamuku berbuat kasar padamu?" tanya Ieyasu.

Masamune menggeleng dan menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja, _Tuanku_. Izinkan aku _bermain_ lagi dengannya."

"Apa kalian masih permulaan?"

"Ya, kami baru akan memulainya. _So, please…_ "

Ieyasu melepas dekapannya, kemudian dia memegang dagu Masamune dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Dia berkata, "Na, Dokuganryu. Apa asyiknya hanya _bermain_ berdua? Bagaimana kalau aku bergabung denganmu juga?"

" _What_...?" mata kelabu Masamune terbelalak saking terkejutnya mendengar kata-kata Ieyasu barusan.

"Awalnya aku datang kemari hanya ingin melihat kalian _bermain_ sampai selesai. Tapi tidak akan menyenangkan jika hanya menonton. Aku ingin ikut bergabung dengan kalian."

"Hey, kau hanya akan menakutinya, Ieyasu," potong Motochika membantahnya.

"Benarkah aku menakutimu, Dokuganryu?" tanya Ieyasu sambil menarik lebih dekat wajah Masamune. "Apa kau takut, hm? Kalau kau ketakutan, aku akan menarikmu keluar dari sini dan kembali ke kamarmu saja. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak…tidak mau!"

Ieyasu menyeringai kepada Motochika dan berkata, "Kau dengar kata-katanya kan?"

"Tapi jika kau ikut bergabung, khawatirnya malah nanti dia akan tersakiti."

"Aku tahu bagaimana cara _bermain_ dengannya. Jadi kau tenang saja, Motochika. Aku sebagai _tuannya_ , tidak akan melakukan apa pun yang menyakitinya."

Masamune lalu menoleh kepada Motochika, menatapnya penuh cemas dan harap. Dia masih ingin _bermain_ , dan entah kenapa dia bertambah semangat ketika Ieyasu menyatakan ingin bergabung dengan mereka. " _Please…_ " demikian katanya memohon kepada Motochika.

Motochika menghela nafas dan memilih untuk mengalah. Tatapan penuh harap dari Masamune berhasil meluluhkan hatinya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung diraih oleh Masamune. Laki-laki bermata satu itu kembali merangkak mendekatinya. Di depan mata Ieyasu, dia menciumnya penuh nafsu hingga suara desahan pelan itu keluar dari bibir Masamune. Setelah puas menciumnya, dia lalu berkata kepada Ieyasu, "Di _permainan_ ini, aku yang punya aturan. Jadi sebaiknya kau ikuti aturanku atau kau tidak boleh melakukan apa pun termasuk melihatnya, Ieyasu."

"Padahal Dokuganryu ini adalah _boneka_ milikku. Fufufu…" kata Ieyasu terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku ikuti aturanmu. Sebutkan, Motochika."

"Kau hanya akan membantuku mempersiapkannya selagi dia _bermain_ denganku."

"Aku sudah pasti akan mengikuti aturanmu. Tetapi bagaimana jika Dokuganryu yang keluar dari aturanmu? Perintah siapa yang akan didengarnya nanti?"

Kini giliran Motochika yang terkekeh, "Kau sombong sekali, Ieyasu. Kita lihat kepada siapa dia akan menurut nanti. Tetaplah pada batasan yang kutentukan, atau aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu berbuat seenaknya," lalu dia beralih kepada Masamune dan berkata, "Kali ini aku akan melibatkan Ieyasu dalam _permainan_ kita. Apa kau takut?"

"Aku tidak takut, Saikai no Oni."

"Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu melakukan apa pun yang bertentangan dengan hatimu. Jika kau takut, kau bisa mengatakannya dari sekarang."

Masamune menggeleng dan menjawab, "Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Uuukh…aku sungguh tidak rela harus membagi keindahanmu dengan orang lain, termasuk Ieyasu. Namun apa boleh buat? Justru dialah yang menciptakan keindahan padamu. Mau tidak mau, aku harus membaginya karena dia adalah _tuanmu_."

"Motochika…"

"Sekarang, tunjukan padaku dan Ieyasu, seberapa ingin kau meneruskan _permainan_ ini, Dokuganryu…"

Masamune yang memulai _permainan_ ini dari awal, maka dia yang harus mengakhirinya. Dia tidak boleh mendadak berhenti dari peran yang dimainkannya. Sekarang, tidak hanya Motochika yang harus dia layani. _Tuannya_ pun menanti gilirannya untuk dilayani olehnya.

Membuang segala keraguan dan ketakutannya, yang pertama dia lakukan adalah memuaskan Motochika lebih dulu. Dia bergerak turun hingga berbaring telungkup di depannya. Dia menarik 'milik' Bajak Laut itu dan menjilatnya dari pangkal sampai ujungnya. "Mmh…mmmh…" desahannya terdengar di antara decak lidahnya. Setelah dirasa cukup basah, dia memasukkannya ke mulut dan dihisapnya beberapa kali. Kepalanya bergerak naik dan turun, lidah dan bibirnya memijat lembut setiap inci kulitnya. Sesekali dia menatap Motochika, melempar pandangan penuh harap kepada pria yang kini sedang membelai kepalanya.

Sementara itu Ieyasu yang berada di belakang Masamune, juga memulai tugasnya. Sesuai aturan yang disebutkan tadi, dia akan mempersiapkan Masamune untuk Motochika. Dia meraba kaki daimyo Oshuu itu dari pergelangan sampai ke pinggulnya, merasakan kelembutan kulit putih langsatnya. Dia menarik lengan yukatanya dan diikat supaya tidak mengganggu pekerjaannya. Yang pertama dia lakukan adalah meremas-remas 'milik' Masamune dan mulai merangsangnya.

"Ngh!" Naga Bermata Satu itu terkejut mengetahui Ieyasu menyentuhnya. Dia mendadak berhenti dari tugasnya dan mendesah ketika Ieyasu mulai menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat. "Tidak…ngh! Hnngh… _Tuanku_ …"

"Ssshh…jangan berhenti, Dokuganryu. Lanjutkan saja tugasmu…" perintah Ieyasu tidak menghiraukannya.

Masamune berusaha sebisa mungkin berkonsentrasi penuh dengan tugasnya. 'Milik' Motochika digenggamnya erat, dijilat dan dihisapnya sampai benar-benar tegang. Ujungnya sudah mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening. Dijilatnya cairan itu dan ditelannya. Tiba-tiba dia memekik dan berhenti bergerak karena Ieyasu melakukan hal yang mengejutkannya. Jari laki-laki berbadan kekar itu masuk ke 'bagian belakang'nya dan melebarkan dindingnya.

"Aah! Aaah!" desah Masamune di antara deru nafasnya. Dia gelisah bukan main ketika jari Ieyasu bergerak semakin dalam. Titik-titik peka di dalam sana disentuh semua. Dia sampai tidak bisa melanjutkan urusannya, kekuatannya seperti dikuras habis tak bersisa. "Demi Tuhan, nnngh…tidak…sakit…hnnngh! Motochika, aku tidak bisa..."

"Hey, Ieyasu. Kau menyakitinya. Bisa lebih lembut tidak?" protes Motochika kepada Ieyasu.

"Hmm? Aku sudah berusaha selembut mungkin supaya tidak menyakitinya," alih-alih menariknya keluar, Ieyasu malah mendorong jarinya semakin dalam. Masamune dibuatnya semakin tidak tenang. Desahannya tidak lagi bisa ditahan. "Tenangkan dirimu, Dokuganryu. Jika tidak, aku malah semakin menyakitimu."

"Oh! Tidak bersamaan! Tidak…hnnngh!" tidak hanya 'bagian belakang'nya, Ieyasu masih berurusan dengan 'milik'nya yang sekarang sudah mulai berdenyut menegang. Dia melakukannya bersamaan, menyebabkan Masamune nyaris kehilangan kendali. Naga Bermata Satu itu mengulurkan tangan dan berusaha menggapai Motochika. Dia melempar pandangan memohon kepada pria berambut perak itu dan berkata, "Motochika… _please_ …"

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sayang?" tanya Motochika sambil mengangkat dagunya.

"Aku tidak kuat…mmmngh… _please_ …"

"Ieyasu sedang berusaha mempersiapkanmu. Jika kau tidak dipersiapkan dengan baik, aku bisa melukaimu."

" _Enough…I can't…_ nnnngh!"

"Tahan sedikit lagi. Ieyasu tidak akan lama…"

Masamune dibuat terkejut bukan main ketika Ieyasu menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk begitu cepat di dalam tubuhnya. 'Milik'nya pun juga dirangsang demikian kuat sehingga dia mencapai klimaks tanpa penetrasi sungguhan. Dia menjerit dan mengisak, suaranya tertahan oleh satu kepalan tangannya. Berjuta perasaan bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya, dadanya serasa mau pecah. Cairan putih kentalnya terlontar mengenai perutnya, lantai kamar, dan kimononya.

Ieyasu menarik jarinya keluar, 'milik' Masamune masih digenggamnya erat. Cairan putih kentalnya meleleh memenuhi tangannya. "Uwah, luar biasa. Kau klimaks hanya dengan jariku. Banyak juga keluarnya," gumamnya sambil melihat telapak tangannya yang terkena cairan Masamune. Dia lalu mengolesi jari-jari di tangan satunya dengan cairan itu untuk kemudian dimasukkan kembali ke 'bagian belakang' Masamune. Tepat saat dia hendak melakukannya, Motochika mencegahnya, "Cukup, Ieyasu. Dia sudah klimaks."

"Kau yakin, Motochika? Apa ini sudah cukup untuk mempersiapkannya?"

"Sisanya biar aku yang melakukan. Kini giliranmu untuk dilayani olehnya."

Ieyasu mengangkat bahu dan menuruti kata-kata Motochika. Keduanya kini berganti posisi. Motochika berada di belakang Masamune, sedangkan Ieyasu berada di depannya. Masamune masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Badannya terasa berat, tenaganya habis, padahal belum banyak yang dilakukannya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Ieyau sudah bersiap di depannya. Kemudian dia menoleh dan melihat Motochika memposisikan dirinya untuk masuk ke tubuhnya.

"Angkat pinggulmu, Dokuganryu. Bertumpulah pada tangan dan lututmu," perintah Motochika di belakangnya. Belum sempat Masamune berkata, dia dibuat bungkam dengan merasakan 2 jari Motochika masuk ke tubuhnya. Pria itu sedang memeriksanya, "Hmm…kerja bagus, Ieyasu. Kau sudah mempersiapkannya dengan baik. 'Milik'ku lumayan besar, jadi dia harus benar-benar dipersiapkan supaya tidak kesakitan."

"Apakah dia bisa memuaskanmu, Motochika?" tanya Ieyasu sambil menyeringai. Dia sedang membuka hakamanya supaya mempermudah Masamune melakukan tugas berikutnya.

"Ini bukan kali pertamanya dia memuaskanku. Tapi ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya untuk memuaskan 2 pria sekaligus."

"Kita tidak boleh memberikan pengalaman buruk kepadanya, supaya dia tidak trauma ke depannya."

"Hoo…kau berharap ini akan terjadi lagi suatu hari nanti? Setelah perang, mungkin?"

Ieyasu tertawa sinis, "Itu pun jika kau mengizinkannya, Motochika."

Giliran Motochika membalasnya sambil tertawa sinis, "Hanya sekali ini. Selanjutnya, Masamune hanya boleh memuaskan aku seorang."

Motochika langsung masuk dengan sekali hentak. "Ah!" pekik Masamune terkejut karena pria itu melakukannya tiba-tiba. Satu kali hentakan itu langsung tepat mengenai sasaran. "Jangan tegang, Dokuganryu. Lemaskan otot-ototmu supaya tidak sakit," perintah Motochika sebelum dia mulai bergerak.

" _It's huge…so deep…_ nngh!" desah Masamune.

"Hehe…jika kau bilang begitu lagi, aku tidak akan bisa mengendalikan diriku."

Sementara itu Ieyasu mengangkat wajah Masamune dan menekan ibu jarinya ke bibir merah jambunya. Seringai di wajahnya semakin tajam dan dia berkata, "Tunjukan padaku apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh bibir merah jambu ini kepadaku, Dokuganryu."

"Ieyasu…"

"Ada apa, hm? Kau khawatir tidak bisa memuaskan _tuanmu_ sebagaimana yang kau lakukan kepada Motochika?"

Masamune sebenarnya ragu ingin melakukannya. Ketika dia menoleh kepada Motochika yang sedang bersiap bergerak di dalam tubuhnya, mata biru pria itu menatapnya seperti menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu. Jika dia tidak melakukannya, Motochika juga akan diam saja. Situasi ini membingungkan ini sedikit menyiksanya. Tidak lagi peduli dengan apa yang diragukannya, dia menarik keluar 'milik' Ieyasu dan mulai menjilatnya dari pangkal hingga ujungnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Motochika mulai bergerak.

Hubungan badan malam ini menjadi pengalaman yang berbeda untuk Masamune. Dia tidak hanya berhadapan dengan satu orang pria, melainkan 2 orang sekaligus. Ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertama baginya. Motochika menghentaknya terus menerus di belakang, sementara dia harus terus memuaskan Ieyasu di depannya. Dia kesulitan berpikir, bahkan konsentrasinya terpecah. Dia ingin menikmatinya, tapi dia tidak boleh lupa akan tugasnya.

"Mmh…Dokuganryu…" Ieyasu mendesis, pijatan lembut bibir dan lidah Masamune semakin merangsangnya. Dia ingin bergerak di dalam rongga mulutnya. Getar pita suara laki-laki itu menambah kuat sensasinya. Demi menuruti nafsunya, dia mencengkeram rambut Masamune dan menyuruhnya diam. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, dia mulai bergerak keluar dan masuk berkali-kali di mulut Masamune.

"Hati-hati, Ieyasu. Kau tidak boleh menyakitinya," kata Motochika mengingatkannya. Selagi dia sibuk melakukan penetrasi, dia tidak bisa lengah dari apa yang dilakukan Ieyasu kepada Masamune. Jika terucap sekali saja keluhan dari mulutnya, dia akan menghentikan Ieyasu.

Masamune nyaris tersedak ketika 'milik' Ieyasu didorong tepat mengenai dinding kerongkongannya. Dia takut memuntahkan sesuatu selagi sedang berusaha memuaskannya. Dia berpegangan pada pinggang Ieyasu untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. "Mmh…mmmh!" dia merintih ketika sudah tidak kuat dengan gerak 'milik' Ieyasu di mulutnya. Ditambah lagi sensasi yang diberikan Motochika di belakang sana.

Ieyasu menarik diri dan membiarkan Masamune meremas-remas 'milik'nya yang sudah basah dan tegang. Mata kelabu laki-laki itu menatap mata cokelatnya dan dia berkata di antara desahannya, " _Tuanku_ …bagaimana?"

"Sekali hisapan lagi, aku bisa mengeluarkannya."

"Ngh…tidak apa-apa. Keluarkan saja…"

"Bersiaplah…"

Masamune kini sepenuhnya menikmati penetrasi kuat dari Motochika. Hentakannya bertubi-tubi hingga dia tidak hampir kehilangan tenaga untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Di depannya, satu tangan Ieyasu meremas-remas 'milik'nya sendiri dan bersiap untuk klimaks. Tangan lainnya memegang dagu Masamune dan dipaksa melihat kepadanya. Sebentar lagi dia akan klimaks dan ingin mengeluarkannya di wajah Naga Bermata Satu itu.

"Tahan dulu, Ieyasu!" tiba-tiba Motochika berseru mencegahnya. Yang dilakukannya kemudian adalah menarik dirinya keluar dari tubuh Masamune. Tidak menghiraukan protes dari Masamune, dia mengubah posisi penetrasinya. Dia duduk bersila, kemudian dia menarik tubuh lak-laki itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Oh, tidak mau! Aku tidak mau, Motochika!" mendadak Masamune memberontak.

"Hey, buka kakimu, Masamune!" bentaknya sambil terus memegang tubuh Masamune dan membuka paksa kedua kakinya.

" _I don't wanna_! Aku tidak suka posisi ini, Motochika! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau akan membuat _tuanmu_ kecewa jika kau melawan seperti ini. Ieyasu, bantu aku membuka kakinya!"

Karena tidak kuat menahan Masamune yang memberontak, Motochika meminta bantuan Ieyasu untuk menahan kakinya. Setelah posisinya sudah siap, Motochika mendorong masuk 'milik'nya dan langsung bergerak naik turun di dalam tubuh Masamune. "Aah! Haah!" laki-laki itu mendesah hebat karena penetrasi Motochika terasa lebih dalam. Sekali lagi titik-titik peka di dalam tubuhnya tersentuh semua hanya dengan sekali hentakan. Masamune tidak lagi bisa memberontak. Dia hanya bisa mendesah dan merintih. Rona merah di pipinya semakin pekat. Dia tidak suka jika dirinya harus terbuka seutuhnya seperti ini. Di depannya, Ieyasu memperhatikannya. Dia tidak bisa menutupi rasa malunya di depan Ieyasu.

"Aah…aaah… _Tuanku_ …nnngh…"

"Kau menikmatinya, Dokuganryu?" tanya Ieyasu sambil menyeringai.

Masamune mengangguk dan menjawab, " _Yes, it feels good…_ "

"Jangan melawan tamuku. Dia yang berhak menguasaimu malam ini. Jika kau tidak bisa memuaskannya, kau akan menerima hukuman dariku."

"Aku hanya…nnngh… _Tuanku_ …aku hanya malu…"

"Malu kenapa, hm?" Ieyasu mendekatinya dan membelai kepalanya. "Aku suka melihatmu dengan tampilan seperti ini. Tanpa ada benang sehelai pun yang menutupi tubuhmu."

"Ieyasu, jangan mengalihkan konsentrasinya," sambung Motochika.

"Sebentar, Motochika. Aku ingin menikmati apa yang ada di depan mataku ini."

"Duduklah di tempatmu dan jangan mengganggunya."

"Uwah! Ah! Aaah! Motochika!" desah Masamune ketika Motochika mulai bergerak naik dan turun di dalam tubuhnya. Dia sudah pasrah sekarang. Sensasi luar biasa yang diberikan Motochika telah melumpuhkannya. Dia tidak lagi bisa melawan, memberontak, bahkan meronta di depan Ieyasu. Mata cokelat Jenderal Mikawa itu memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah. Dia terlihat menjilat bibirnya sendiri, menikmati pemandangan yang menggiurkan di depan matanya. Hasrat di dalam tubuhnya semakin menggelora. Melihat Masamune seperti ini membuatnya bertambah terangsang.

"Dokuganryu…" Ieyasu meremas-remas lagi 'milik'nya sendiri. Suara Masamune menggema di dalam kepalanya dan membuatnya gila. Motochika melakukan tugasnya dengan baik hingga membuat daimyo Oshuu itu tidak berdaya di dekapannya. Ketika dia hampir klimaks, dia mendekati Masamune dan berlutut di depannya. Dagunya dicengkeram erat dan dipaksa menengadah padanya. 'Milik'nya lalu klimaks dan mengeluarkan cairan putih kental yang terlontar ke wajah Masamune. "Sedikit lagi, ngh!" tidak hanya di wajah, Ieyasu juga mengeluarkannya ke dada dan perut Masamune.

Selagi mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal setelah klimaks, Ieyasu tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang mengejutkan. Entah dia sadar atau karena terbawa suasana, dia mengarahkan jarinya ke 'bagian belakang' Masamune yang sedang dipenetrasi oleh Motochika. Dia mendorong masuk jarinya, seperti hendak melebarkannya.

"Oh tidak! Aah! Jangan lakukan itu! Aku tidak mau!"

-to be continue-

* * *

Chapter 4 coming up next!


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh tidak! Aah! Jangan lakukan itu! Aku tidak mau!" Date Masamune berteriak dan sontak langsung merapatkan kedua kakinya. Penetrasi Chosokabe Motochika pun berhenti ketika lawan mainnya tiba-tiba memberontak.

Belum ingin menghiraukan protesnya, Tokugawa Ieyasu mendorong semakin dalam jarinya dan berusaha melebarkan 'bagian belakang' Masamune supaya dia bisa ikut masuk ke sana. Naga Bermata Satu itu tiba-tiba mengisak dan memohon kepada Ieyasu, " _Please, my Lord._ Jangan lakukan itu! Aku sungguh tidak mau…"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan?" tanya Ieyasu seraya mendorong jari kedua masuk ke sana.

"Uwaah! Aaargh! Sakit, _Tuanku_! Jangan lakukan ini! Nnngh…aku tidak mau!"

"Hey, Ieyasu! Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan keinginannya!" tukas Motochika sambil mencengkeram tangan Ieyasu di bawah sana. "Keluarkan jarimu dari sana."

"Motochika—"

"Kau hanya akan menyakitinya. Lebih parah lagi, kau telah membuatnya takut. Jika kau _sayang_ padanya, seharusnya kau tidak boleh menyakiti dan menakutinya," kata-kata Bajak Laut itu terdengar mengancam. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi dingin dan tajam.

Demi mengurangi ketegangan di antara mereka, Motochika terpaksa menarik keluar dirinya dari tubuh Masamune. Ieyasu pun akhirnya mengalah dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. 'Milik'nya yang setengah tegang itu dibersihkan sebelum dimasukkan kembali ke balik fundoshi dan hakamanya. Dia lalu mendekati Masamune dan membelai kepalanya dengan lembut. "Kau takut, Dokuganryu?"

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu mengangguk dan tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya yang mengatup rapat. Tatapan memohonnya membuat Ieyasu tidak berdaya. Dia menghela nafas dan berkata, "Ya sudah, aku tidak akan memaksamu."

"Maafkan aku, _Tuanku_. Maafkan aku karena sudah mengecewakanmu. Aku sungguh tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa…" jawab Masamune lirih.

Ieyasu menggeleng dan berkata, "Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik."

"Kau tidak akan menghukumku, _Tuanku_?"

"Aku tidak akan menghukum orang yang tidak berbuat salah. Kau tidak mengecewakan siapa pun termasuk Motochika, Dokuganryu," Ieyasu lalu meraih kedua tangan Masamune dan diciumnya. Dia melanjutkan, "Kita terlalu terbawa suasana _permainan peran_ ini. Dari awal, aku hanya memerintahkanmu untuk melayani Motochika. Apa pun yang terjadi di luar itu bukanlah sesuatu yang kita inginkan. Seperti Motochika bilang, aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun di luar keinginanmu."

" _Shit_ …" gerutu Masamune seperti menyesali perbuatannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena telah berbuat sesuatu di luar keinginanmu. Jika kau mau marah, silakan pukul kepalaku dengan kuat."

Masamune memegang satu sisi wajah Ieyasu dan berkata, "Setelah kau keluar dari sini, _permainan peran_ kita sudah berakhir."

"Oh, tentu saja belum, Masamune," sekali lagi Ieyasu tertawa. "Karena kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu. Menurutmu, untuk apa aku mendandanimu demikian elok kalau bukan untuk melayani Motochika sampai dia merasa puas? Kau tentunya tidak ingin mengecewakan tamu istimewaku kan?"

"Ieyasu…"

"Selesaikan tugasmu dulu, Dokuganryu. Aku akan menunggumu kembali ke kamarku. Paling tidak, aku bisa membantumu membersihkan riasan di wajahmu."

"…Hai'…"

"Kembalilah pada Motochika. Aku sendiri akan kembali ke kamarku."

Ieyasu berdiri dan siap beranjak dari kamar Motochika. Sebelum dia keluar, dia berkata, "Motochika, aku serahkan Dokuganryu padamu. Karena kau sudah memperingatkanku untuk tidak menyakiti dan menakutinya, aku harap kau pun akan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Aku tidak akan senang jika dia kembali dalam keadaan tidak utuh."

"Tsk! Kau bicara begitu seakan kaulah penguasanya. Kalian hanya sedang _bermain peran_. Yang berhak memiliki Date Masamune hanyalah aku seorang. Iblis Penguasa Lautan, Chosokabe Motochika. Aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan hal itu, Ieyasu," kata Motochika dingin.

Tidak ingin berdebat lebih lanjut, Ieyasu pun keluar dan kembali ke kamarnya. Sementara itu, Motochika dan Masamune masih terdiam demi menata hati mereka masing-masing. Masamune masih duduk bersimpuh dan mendekap tubuhnya sendiri. Kepalanya tertunduk malu, dia tidak berani memandang pria berambut perak yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Dia masih memprotes pada dirinya sendiri karena telah mengacaukan _permainan_ ini. Andai saja dia tidak terbawa suasana, dia mungkin bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Dia tidak menyalahkan kedatangan Ieyasu di tengah-tengah mereka. Malah sebenarnya akan menambah menarik _permainan_ ini. Namun dia tidak menyangka kalau dia sendiri yang akan mengacaukannya. Mengatakan bahwa dia takut, dia malu, dia tersakiti, itu sudah merusak suasananya.

Urusannya dengan Ieyasu sudah selesai. Lalu bagaimana dengan Motochika?

"Hey, kemarilah," tegur Motochika kemudian membuyarkan lamunannya.

Naga Bermata Satu itu lalu beringsut mendekati Motochika. Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba dia mendapati dirinya berbaring telentang di lantai dengan Motochika berada di atasnya. Kedua tangan kekar pria itu berada di kedua sisi kepalanya. Mata birunya menatap tajam mata kelabunya. "Apa yang—"

PLAK!

Belum selesai dia berbicara, Motochika menampar wajahnya keras hingga menimbulkan warna merah di pipinya. Pria itu mencengkeram dagunya dan memaksanya menatap kepadanya. "Apa yang barusan kau lakukan dengan Ieyasu itu benar-benar gila!" bentaknya. "Aku tidak peduli jika ini hanya _permainan_ , tapi kalian sudah terlalu serius sehingga kau terbawa suasana. Apa kau tidak takut jika suatu hari nanti Ieyasu menjeratmu dalam jaring-jaringnya?"

"Dia tidak akan melakukan itu!" balas Masamune membentaknya.

"Kau punya jaminan dia tidak akan tertarik padamu, hah? Apalagi sekarang kalian berada dalam satu barisan. Perang Sekigahara hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Kau yakin bisa menjaga baik-baik diriku selagi aku menyelesaikan urusanku di Osaka?"

" _Are you jealous_?!"

"Tentu saja aku cemburu, bodoh! Aku tidak rela jika harus membagimu dengan Ieyasu!" Motochika mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Masamune dan meneruskan, "Persetan dengan _peran_ yang kau mainkan dengan Ieyasu. Mendengarmu memanggilnya _Tuan_ sudah membuatku terbakar api cemburu. Kau seakan mengizinkannya menguasaimu. Apakah kau lupa bahwa yang pertama bercinta denganmu itu adalah aku, Dokuganryu?! Siapa yang menanam benih di dalam tubuhmu pertama kali, hah?!"

" _Shut up_!"

Masamune mulai memberontak, namun seketika dia tidak lagi bisa bergerak karena Motochika menyergapnya cukup kuat. Bajak Laut itu berkata, "Urusan kita belum selesai. Kau ingat perintah _tuanmu_ barusan kan? Kau harus melayani aku sampai puas. Setelahnya, _permainan_ sialan ini akan selesai!"

Secepat mungkin Motochika membalik badan Masamune hingga berbaling telungkup. Belum sempat melawan, Masamune dibuat tak berkutik ketika Motochika kembali mendorong 'milik'nya masuk ke tubuhnya. Tidak menghiraukan protesnya, pria itu langsung menghentaknya kuat berkali-kali. Dia bergerak keluar dan masuk mengikuti irama detak jantungnya.

"Aah! Aaah! Nnngh! Motochika…!" desah Masamune tak tertahankan. Penetrasi Motochika membuatnya lemah. Namun dia merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Setiap hentakannya terasa kasar penuh kemarahan. Dia tahu, Motochika memang suka bermain kasar. Tetapi kali ini rasanya berbeda dari biasanya.

"Motochika…nngh…pelan-pelan…" dia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu di antara desahan dan rintihannya. Dia takut kalau nanti tubuhnya terkoyak karena Motochika memperlakukannya dengan kasar. "Aku mohon, jangan kasar seperti ini!" ucapnya sambil mengisak.

"Mengapa baru sekarang kau memintaku begitu, hah?" tanya Motochika sambil terus menghentaknya dengan kuat. Tidak peduli kasar atau tidak, dia ingin menunjukkan kepada Masamune siapa yang berkuasa di sini. "Aku biasa menghentakmu dengan kuat seperti ini dan kau tidak pernah protes. Apa karena Ieyasu memperlakukanmu dengan lembut jadi kau ingin aku memperlakukanmu sama sepertinya? Hah? Jawab pertanyaanku, Dokuganryu!"

"Uwah! Jangan—ah! Hentikan, Motochika!"

"Kau suka diperlakukan kasar seperti ini kan? Bukankah dengan begini kau bisa lebih menikmatinya?"

"Ngh… _please_ … _be gentle_ …"

"Kau masih ingat apa yang kukatakan di awal, hm? Aku yang punya aturan bermain di sini. Jadi, kau tidak akan melakukan apa pun kecuali mengikuti aturanku!"

Motochika menarik keluar dirinya sebentar. Dia ingin berganti posisi supaya penetrasinya lebih mantap. Satu kaki Masamune diangkat dan diletakkan di bahunya. Dengan posisi ini, dia bisa melihat Masamune lebih terbuka untuknya. Satu kali dorongan kuat, dia kembali masuk dan menghentaknya berkali-kali. Daimyo Oshuu itu merintih dan mendesah hebat. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis tak bersisa. Dia hanya bisa pasrah, tidak ada gunanya melawan karena khawatir Motochika akan semakin kasar kepadanya.

"Aaaah! Motochika! Aku hampir…nngh…aku hampir…!"

"Tidak sekarang, Masamune. Kau akan klimaks bersaman denganku!" tukas Motochika tanpa memperlambat geraknya.

" _I can't…_ aku sudah tidak kuat lagi…ngh! _Shit_!" desah Masamune sambil menatapnya memelas.

"Sialan, jangan berikan pandangan itu padaku!"

"Uwah! Pelan-pelan! Aku tidak bisa, Motochika! _Fuck_! Aaah!"

Motochika mempercepat geraknya. Di hentakan terakhir, dia mencapai klimaks dan mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Masamune. Naga Bermata Satu itu juga akhirnya klimaks dan melontarkan cairannya ke perut dan dada Motochika. Masih terus bergerak, Motochika ingin Masamune klimaks sekali lagi. Cairan yang dikeluarkan semakin banyak, seakan tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Desahan laki-laki itu membuatnya gila, dia bahkan bisa meneruskannya sampai fajar menjelang. Biarlah malam ini berakhir demikian cepat, yang penting ini tetap membuatnya sadar bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Date Masamune, daimyo Oshuu, ksatria tangguh yang paling disegani di medan perang, telah 'membuka kaki'nya dan berserah diri seutuhnya kepadanya. Tak ada lagi yang ditutupi, tak ada lagi yang disembunyikan, semuanya terbuka hanya untuknya. Dialah satu-satunya yang bisa mencicipi setiap inci kulitnya. Dialah yang bisa menanam benih di dalam tubuhnya. Hanya dialah yang bisa membuat Masamune tak berdaya seperti ini.

Bukan siapa pun, termasuk Ieyasu…

Keduanya berbaring berpelukan, mengatur nafas masing-masing yang tersengal. Keringat dan cairan putih memenuhi tubuh mereka. Motochika mendekap tubuh Masamune erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Diciumnya leher laki-laki itu dengan lembut demi menenangkannya. "Dokuganryu…" bisiknya. "Aku mencintaimu…"

Masamune terkejut mendengar kata-kata Motochika barusan. Sekian lama mereka terhubung demikian kuatnya, dia tidak pernah mendengar Motochika mengatakan itu. Mereka sadar kalau hubungan mereka ini karena ada cinta yang tumbuh dalam hati masing-masing. Tapi untuk mengungkapkan perasaan dengan sepenggal kata, rasanya tidak pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Masamune masih tidak mengerti.

"Haruskah aku mengulangnya?" Motochika balik bertanya.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah bilang itu sebelumnya kan?"

Motochika memegang kedua sisi wajah Masamune dan dia berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Date Masamune."

Wajah Masamune merona mendengar Motochika mengatakan itu kepadanya. Tidak ada yang disembunyikan, dia mengatakannya dengan jujur. Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan barusan, Motochika ingin mendamaikan hati mereka dengan menyatakan perasaannya. Pria berambut perak ini sempat marah karena dia terlalu terbawa suasana dalam permainan kecilnya dengan Ieyasu. Dia sadar sepenuhnya, apa yang dia lakukan ini telah membuatnya cemburu. Jika diteruskan, bisa jadi Motochika semakin menyakitinya.

"Kau tidak perlu membalas kata-kataku, kau hanya perlu tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Dokuganryu," jelas Motochika sekali lagi.

Masamune mendengus tertawa dan berkat, " _Shit_ , aku tidak heran mengapa pada akhirnya aku bisa takluk padamu. Kau tahu betul bagaimana membujukku untuk merujuk kembali padamu."

"Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita rusak hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini. Berjarak denganmu sudah cukup menyakitkan. Jadi aku harap, kau tidak berbuat macam-macam yang menambah renggang jarak di antara kita."

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Hah?"

Mata kelabu Masamune mengedip menggoda kepada Motochika. Dia berkata, "Kau suka dengan _permainan_ ini kan? Bagaimana peranku di matamu? Apakah aku sangat menjiwainya?"

"Uuukh…kau terlalu menjiwai sampai kau membiarkan Ieyasu berbuat sesukanya padamu! Aku sungguh tidak ingin kau disentuh orang lain, Masamune!" jawab Motochika sambil mendekap tubuhnya erat.

"Dia tidak masuk, kok! Apa yang kau khawatirkan, hah?"

"Bagaimana jika dia berniat memilikimu juga? Apalagi sampai perang selesai, kalian berada dalam satu barisan. Kemungkinan hal itu terjadi sangat besar. Apa aku perlu tergabung dengan pasukan timur hanya untuk mengawasi kalian?"

"Hey, kau sendiri juga berlebihan, Saikai no Oni! Ieyasu sudah bilang padamu kan? Kau tidak boleh tergabung dengan pasukan mana pun jika ingin ikut hadir di Perang Sekigahara. _Forget it!_ Daripada mengkhawatirkan itu, bangunlah dan bantu aku memakai kembali kimononya."

"Kau serius akan kembali kepada Ieyasu?"

Masamune bangun dan duduk meregangkan otot-ototnya. Dia melirik kepada Motochika dan berkata, "Aku perlu mengakhiri permainan ini dengannya. Aku janji tidak akan tinggal di kamarnya. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku akan pulang ke kamarku."

"Aku harap kau pegang benar-benar janjimu itu, Masamune."

"Kalau tidak percaya, kau boleh ikut denganku menemui Ieyasu dan mengantarku kembali ke kamarku."

Motochika tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menuruti kata-katanya. Sebelum dia memakaikan kimono itu, dia membersihkan badan Masamune dengan handuk basah. Setelah yakin bersih, lapis demi lapis kimono dia pakaikan ke tubuhnya. Rambut Masamune yang sudah berantakan dirapikan kembali. Riasan di wajahnya menipis karena keringat. Namun di mata Motochika, keelokan daimyo Oshuu ini tidak memudar sedikit pun. Selesai urusannya dengan Masamune, dia sendiri mengenakan kembali yukatanya dan bersiap mengantar Masamune.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Motochika sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Masamune meraih tangannya dan menjawab sambil tersenyum, " _Yes, my Love…_ "

-the end-

* * *

A/N : semoga yang baca cerita ini, udah baca duluan warning di chapter awal. Karena hampir di semua chapter isinya adegan intercourse yang sangat intense. Jadi kalo gak berkenan, sebaiknya gak baca. Saya pasang rating Mature-Rough 25 karena memang kontennya 'berbahaya'.

Oia, ada beberapa kata yang saya cetak miring termasuk bahasa inggrisnya Masamune. Selain itu, kata2 yang dicetak miring berkenaan dengan roleplay yang dimainkan Ieyasu dan Masamune. So, kalo si daimyo Oshuu keliatan OOC banget, ya karena dia emang lagi 'bermain' hehehe...Maap ya karakternya saya ancurin di sini

So, buat yang udah baca, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak ya. Silakan mampir ke kolom review untuk komentar dan sarannya. Jya!


End file.
